


She's So Gone

by Destiny_Webster



Series: Catradora headcanons [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Emotions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: Adora, Glimmer, and Bow stumble into a random bar while on a mission to protect people from the Horde. They find Horde kids and heartbreaking entertainment.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Repkyle - Relationship
Series: Catradora headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	She's So Gone

The bestfriend squad had been sent to protect the village around the perimeter of the Whispering woods from the Horde.

Glimmer was getting hungry and Bow and Adora were tired of searching. 

After a while they saw a bar in a random village. Glimmer smiled. "Great! Let's go in and eat some wings. We'll be out in a sec."

Bow didn't seem as convinced. "What if there are Horde soldiers in there?"

Glimmer shrugged. "Then we can capture them and prevent them from terrorizing the village."

"We are all tired." Adora said.

Glimmer nodded and walked in. Immediately she spotted Scorpia and Lonnie sitting at a table. Glimmer grapped Adora and Bow. "We can capture them."

Adora nodded. "We just need to sit near them to see if we can get any information."

The three sat down a table behind Scorpia and Lonnie.

Scorpia took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Honestly I am so proud of her! This is such a good outlet for her and she's been considerably kinder since she started."

Lonnie nodded. "Yeah she really has. She even let me and Kyle off an hour early yesterday. I just hope it isn't another one of those songs."

Adora and Glimmer looked at each other and shrugged. Who was this person and what was those songs? 

Adora doubted they had just came to listen to music and even so where was Catra? Knowing Catra she had to be nearby.

Scorpia shrugged. "It's a good outlet for her. She has so many feelings she needs to get out and this is the best way."

Lonnie and Scorpia stopped talking when a man introduced a band called the Angry Assassins.

The band filed out and Adora's jaw dropped when she saw the members. 

Kyle was playing the base while Rogelio was on the guitar. Entrapta was using her hair to play the drums and Catra was lead singer.

The others started playing and Catra took a breath.

(Insecure, in her skin,  
Like a puppet a girl on a string.)

Adora's eyes were wide. She had heard that voice only once before. Catra was always private about her singing. She didn't think she was any good. 

Adora had never thought Catra would be singing in public.

Lonnie sipped her drink. "Another Adora song."

Scorpia shrugged. "You don't know that. It could be about anyone who took her for granted and left her."

Adora's eyes stung. The lyrics meant something when she really listened. Catra was singing about her. About how she had hurt her.

(So it looks like the jokes on you, cuz the girl that you thought you knew,  
She's so gone, that's all over know, she's so gone, You won't run her around, You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be, cuz she's so gone.)

This song was about how Adora had taken Catra for granted. She had to admit that she had taken the cat for granted. And she had paid the price by losing her bestfriend. The love of her life.

Lonnie smirked. "Who else could it be about?"

Scorpia tapped her drink in thought. "Shadow Weaver."

Lonnie shook her head. "No that's abuse not abandonment. Quite different things."

They were.

(Here I am, this is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be,  
Are you shocked, are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am.)

Glimmer grasped her hand. "It's okay Adora."

Adora wasn't listening. She was all ears for the hurt in Catra's song. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and tell Catra that she is sorry for taking her for granted.

Entrapta was playing the drums when she looked over and saw Adora. 

Entrapta immediately stopped playing causing Kyle and Rogelio to stop playing to.

When Catra noticed she looked back to see what was happening. Since Catra had the microphone in her hand the audience could hear the entire conversation.

"We should go." Entrapta said.

Catra looked confused. "Why? We have like ten more songs."

Entrapta pointed straight at Adora. "Adora's here with her friends. Do you want to keep playing or should we pack up?"

Catra looked over and locked eyes with Adora. Her eyes widened and then hardened into a glare. "Yeah let's go. I'll tell Lenny."

Lonnie turned back to her drink. Scorpia turned back around and sighed. "They always ruin everything. And it's always those three."

Lonnie nodded. "We weren't even doing anything wrong. Kyle was looking forward to playing today."

And sure enough Kyle walked over to them in annoyance. "They ruin everything! This was my first chance to play! It took days to convince Catra!"

Rogelio growled in annoyance.

Entrapta sighed. "Well Catra's giving Lenny back the money for all the songs we didn't sing. They really do ruin everything."

Adora couldn't even register the things the Horde kids were saying. Her eyes were on Catra as she paid Lenny back for the songs she hadn't sung.

Lonnie rolled her eyes. "And then they're all snobby. Like oh I live in a kingdom and didn't have to work for my worth because I was important the moment I was born blahblah."

Glimmer was glaring at the group. "How dare they! They're the literal Horde!"

Bow shrugged. "They have a point. They weren't doing anything wrong. They kind of have a right to be angry at us."

Catra plopped down at the table. "Twenty dollars. Out of a hundred we got back twenty dollars. You guys take it. I'm fine."

Catra turned and locked eyes with Adora.

"What are you still doing here?"

Adora was a little shocked. "W-we are supposed to be protecting village from people like you."

Catra rolled her eyes. "Well you found us. Take us in, then."

Scorpia tapped Catra on the shoulder. "Um not to be the Debby Downer but Hordak said he'd choke anyone who wasn't training by four and it's 3:38."

Catra took this into consideration. "Yeah. Let's go."

As the group was exiting the bar Catra turned back to Adora. "Next time princesses."


End file.
